


The Hobbit of Mirkwood

by thrain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrain/pseuds/thrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo looked around the forest, his eyes widened in terror. He didn't want to die like this, eaten by a spider and forgotten!</p><p>Then he saw him. </p><p>OR<br/>Bilbo is raised by Thranduil as his son after kid!Bilbo gets lost in Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit of Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This chapter is written on mobile so please excuse any errors! It's 12 at night and this popped into my head.
> 
> Corrections will be added later (if necessary) 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNING: Graphic Violence, Vomit Mention

_"Bilbo!" She screeched as she was bitten. Bilbo's eyes filled with tears as he shook._

_"Run!" She screamed as the spider jabbed her with its stinger, causing her to collapse to the ground. Bilbo clamped his hand over his mouth as he turned and started to run in the opposite direction._

_He didn't want to die! He was young, still a faunting and he just watched his parents, his sun and moon, get murdered before him._

_Bilbo looked around the forest, his eyes widened in terror. He didn't want to die like this, eaten by a spider and forgotten!_

_Then he saw him._

_The elf jumled from the tree, landing on a spider and pulling his sword to attack the others. He seemed to glow, he was almost heavenly with his pale skin, blonde hair and daring blue eyes._

_Soon, other elves began to appear, attacking the spiders. Bilbo shrieked as a spider turned his attention to Bilbo, it's eight legs skittering towards him._

_His tears were hot as he backed up, tripping and falling to the ground and onto his back._

_Suddenly, the elf leapt in front of Bilbo, stabbing his silver sword into it's head as the spider let out a groan before dying. The elf turned to Bilbo, his eyes searching the hobbit child._

_"What is your name, child?" The elf asked, nealing down with his hands spread almost carelessly in front of him._

_"B-Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo choked out,"M-my parents?" He knew he shouldn't ask, save him from the pity._

_"There is nothing to be done." The elf said, raising up._

_"I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. I promise to protect you from now on." Thranduil said, scooping Bilbo into his arms and holding him comfortingly against his chest. Bilbo knew he was too old to be held like this, but he didn't care._

_He needed all the love he could get._

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC  
> Short chapter, I know but I'll update soon!
> 
> tumblr: bbmbur


End file.
